Save Me
by ThatOneKrys
Summary: Living the normal life of a New Yorker, Killian Jones never expected much excitement to pop up in his life. Until he started having rather strange, vivid dreams of a beautiful woman. Dreams he convinced himself were just dreams, until a girl knocks on his door with the plan of bringing him home to a world that doesn't exist.
1. The Dream

**If this story looks familiar, it's because it is. I've decided to re-write it because I wasn't happy with the original outcome. This was originally just posted over on ao3 and tumblr, but is now over here as well. Obviously.**

**Prompt and inspiration by tinypixy and her gifset on tumblr.**

* * *

><p><em>Giant trees span out as far as he can see, and yet the distinct scent of the ocean reaches him as if he stands right on its beach. As he turns, he catches sight of a clearing he must've missed before. Moving towards it, the outline of some grand building slowly appears, until all of a sudden he stands directly in front of a massive castle, almost fully surrounded by a large lake.<em>

_He blinks and finds himself inside a massive room. __The room he's standing in is enormous. Ornate. Old fashioned. He turns, eyes sweeping across the architecture and to the pair of thrones perched atop a dais. He's standing in the middle of a throne room. Of the castle he must've seen seconds earlier back in the forest. Confusion takes hold as he tries to find answers to his unasked questions by taking another look at his surroundings._

_A woman materializes in front of him, making him jump. Before he can question who she is—__pale, almost glowing skin, brilliantly golden hair and bright jade eyes. Whoever she is, she's beautiful. Gorgeous. There was no denying it.__—, or where she came from, she calls out to him._

"_Killian."_

"_Who-"_

"_Save me, Killian." Her voice is a whisper, yet rings loudly in the otherwise quiet air._

Save her? _"From what?"_

"_From _him_," she answers, a slight hint of panic in her voice._

_Just as he opens his mouth to ask for clarification, the sky darkens and lightning strikes down around them. With the second flash of light, the woman disappears._

"_Save me, Killian…"_

Clutching the pillow beneath him, Killian attempted to control the rapid beating of his heart, realizing quickly how useless it was. Sitting up, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand, groaning upon seeing the 3:17 am glowing back at him. Of all the days for him to wake up early, it had to be his day off. A grunt escaped him as he fell back onto his bed, eyes shutting again in hopes of willing himself back to sleep.

Instead, his mind wandered to his dream and the woman. Normally he didn't pay much attention to his dreams, but for some reason he couldn't shake this one. There was something familiar about her, which was insane. He'd never seen that woman before in his life; there's no way he could possible forget her or her strikingly green eyes.

Her eyes.

His hand stilled, his brain just now registering that his fingers had been toying with the chain around his neck and the ring that hung from it. Lifting the ring, he stared at it in the dark. The gold band and bright green stone set in it; the same shade of green as the blonde's eyes. But why would he dream of a woman whose eyes matched his ring? The only memento he had left of his mother?

Wrapping his hand around the ring, Killian shook his head, silencing any further thoughts about the dream or his mother.

It took nearly another full hour for him to fall back asleep, waking up a few hours later, closer to his preferred sleep-in time.

By the time he woke up the next morning, he was no less understanding of his dream and rather exhausted all in thanks to that stupid dream. And that stupidly beautiful woman.

Killian Jones was a New Yorker. Well okay, a transplant to New York from England, but that was beside the point. New York had been his home for most of his adult life, and Port Washington more specifically. He spent most of his time out on the water, either teaching people how to sail, sailing himself, or captaining a boat for some fancy party out on the ocean with his best friend. There was nothing he loved more than the sea. Ever since he could remember people were insisting the sea ran in his blood, that he was meant to be out in its waves.

And he agreed wholeheartedly with them. Growing up, his parents always supported his need to be near the water, moving to Swansea, Wales when he was just a lad to let him be closer to his obsession.

But now there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. That perhaps there was more to his life than the ocean and his need to be near it. The familiarity of that woman refused to lessen despite the fact Killian had never met her in his life. It would be impossible for him to forget a woman that stunning.

It wasn't only the woman that felt so achingly familiar. The room and the thrones and the uniform. They all felt so real and _right_. In his dream and when he thought back to them. The uniform, which looked like some old colonial-era naval uniform, could be explained away with his obsession and love for the sea. Not that he ever served in the military. That was really the only thing about the dream that made even a miniscule amount of sense.

Giving up on trying to figure anything else out, Killian succumbed to the fact he probably wouldn't be able to answer any of his questions about the bloody dream, and that it most likely didn't matter. Reoccurring dreams never happened for him and there was no point in him getting worked up over something he'd forget about in a month.

A week later, the dream returned, almost exactly the same as before.

And again four days after that.

And who days after _that_.

Then nightly for nearly a full week.

Every night he woke with her voice in his ear, his hand clutched around his mother's ring.

He was considering going to see someone about the dreams when they suddenly stopped. Although that didn't stop him from bringing them up with his best friend one morning while they prepped their boat for that afternoon's bachelor's party their event company was hosting.

"It was the exact same dream for nearly a month," he explained, exasperated because Walsh didn't seem to care all that much about it.

"So you said. Three times. It's just a dream, dude. Nothing to get all twisted up about," Walsh explained, his words almost drowned out by the clanking of the liquor bottles he was stocking.

"You're bloody useless, mate," he grumbled.

"If I stopped working with you, you'd disagree with that statement."

"Shove it and get back to stocking the bar."

"Aye, aye Captain."

Three weeks later, the woman returned. Except the dream was different this time.

_He stands on deck of a ship. A ship he's never seen before—and looks like something out of the civil war era or earlier-, men he assumes make up the crew bustle about around him._

"_Lieutenant," one man greets him with a nod of his head as he passes, making him look down to see what looks like some old Navy uniform—cream-colored trousers and waistcoat, and a deep blue jacket._

_But, like the previous dreams, before he can question what's happening, the ship disappears and he is now standing inside what he assumes was the palace from before. Instead of a pair of thrones, he's in some large, open room, almost like a foyer._

_The blonde woman appears at the top of the staircase he hadn't noticed before._

"_Save us, Killian," she whispers, just as the lightning comes._

"_Us?" he questions, the change in dialogue catches him by surprise._

_A flash of lightning. A young, faceless girl appears next to the woman, disappearing again with the next strike. The third sends Killian into darkness._

What the hell did these dreams want with him?


	2. The Girl

He was exhausted when he got home that night. The family reunion he and Walsh hosted that day had gotten a tad out of hand, beginning with nearly twice as many people showing up than originally anticipated, which completely screwed everything up. And of course the clients were one of the wealthier ones they'd had this season, and it was impossible to say no to the changes and the two men were forced to go with the flow.

So, his plan for the night was to decompress on the couch with a glass of rum and whatever bad movie he could find on TV.

Halfway through some terrible kung-fu movie, there was a succession of loud knocks on his door. With a slurry of curses, he answered the door, sending silent death threats to whoever it was on the other side.

To say he was expecting to see the young girl staring up at him would've been a lie. And being surprised would've been a massive understatement.

"Um, can I help you, lass?" he asked, the confusion in his voice matching the look on his face.

"You're Killian Jones, right?" she asked, bright green eyes widening with what he'd describe as a mix of hope and anticipation. His hand absently moved to the ring around his neck, just visible beneath the deep V of his t-shirt.

"Aye…and you are?"

"Lillian Jones. Or Lily. Whichever, really. I'm your daughter, although you won't remember me," the girl explained as she invited herself into his apartment. More like shoved herself past him, really.

"Oi! What're you doing? I don't have a kid. Don't even have a girlfriend. And haven't in a long time." Not since Milah, and there was no way she could be their daughter.

"Did you miss the part where I said you won't remember me? We've never actually met, until now," she repeated, rolling her eyes as she made herself comfortable on his couch, eyeing the TV curiously.

"I heard that bit. Only I've not been with anyone in a very long time that would result in me having a child," he explained, watching the girl as he sat down in the arm chair next to the couch. "What are you even doing here, lass?"

"I'm here to make you remember and bring you home," the girl—Lily—explained with a shrug, still staring at the TV as if she'd never seen one before.

"I've no plans of going back to Wales. Sorry."

"Good thing we're not going there, then. Wherever that is. Home is the Enchanted Forest."

"The where?"

"Enchanted Forest."

Killian fell silent, not really sure what to say at this point. And apparently Lily decided that meant she could continue with her story. "It's in another realm. Filled with magic and fairies and royalty. Which is what we are—well, me and mom anyway. You're not technically royalty cause you and mom aren't married yet. But mom's the princess of the Enchanted Forest and her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. And-"

"Slow down there," Killian interrupted, raising both hands in a halting motion. "What the bloody hell are you going on about? Snow White and Prince Charming are fairytale characters, not real people."

"In this world," Lily supplied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But back home they're very real, as well as a bunch of other people."

"I don't know who's telling you these things, but they don't exist, darling. Never have, never will. Now," Killian stood and turned the TV off. "You need to head home. It's late and I'm sure your parents are wondering where you've run off to."

It looked like she was about to argue with him, until she thought better of it. Her shoulders dropped and she went to the door, hand on the knob as she turned around to look at him. "Mom was right. You can be more stubborn than her," Lily offered with a surprisingly happy smile. "By the way," she added as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "The woman? Brilliant green eyes, bright golden hair, and the most beautiful woman you've ever seen? Her name's Emma—my mom and the woman you fell in love with. And that ring around your neck? That's the ring you proposed to her with."

"How-?"

"I'm the daughter of royalty and a sailor. Being observant is in my blood." With another bright smile, the girl disappeared behind the closed door, leaving a stunned and confused Killian standing in the middle of his apartment.

Despite having to work the next morning, he was up most of the night trying to make sense of what happened.

* * *

><p>"How old was she?" Walsh asked, his expression almost an exact match to the one Killian sported the night before.<p>

"Nine or ten, I'd guess? I didn't ask."

"And you're certain you didn't unknowingly get some chick pregnant back in Whales?" the blond asked.

"Certain, mate," Killian insisted. "Milah was my only serious relationship, and I met her here."

"And she was never pregnant before she died. I know," Walsh supplied. "So she's just some kid who someone put up to a prank."

Killian shrugged, not entirely convinced. "She knew about the blonde woman. And my mother's ring," he weakly argued.

"Jones, anyone who was in the harbor the day you told me about those dreams could've overheard you. And everyone who's worked around here in the last nine years knows about your ring," his best friend explained with a roll of his eyes. "Any one of them could've convinced that kid to mess with you."

His response came in the form of an unconvinced noise before returning to the list of tasks they'd left to do before that day's party attendees showed up.

The event was going well; everyone was happy and the weather on the water was perfect. Considering how large the party was, Killian was pleasantly surprised, which gave both him and Walsh a chance to wander through the crowd and mingle with their guests.

Until he caught sight of a familiar head of black hair as it disappeared out of view as quickly as it appeared. With an annoyed sigh, he followed after the girl, eventually finding her in one of the more secluded areas of the boat; his office.

"What are you doing here, lass? And how in the world did you get aboard without me seeing you?" he questioned, closing the door behind him.

"I had to learn quickly how to sneak around the palace and not get caught by him," Lily explained with a shrug, looking around the small room. "I wanted to see you on the water. Mom said the only placed you loved to be when you weren't with her was on the _Jewel of the Realm_ with Uncle Liam. Some things don't change, even with a curse."

"Curse?"

"The curse that sent you here and took away your memories of mom and everyone else."

"Lily-"

"Don't 'Lily' me, dad! You need to listen to me and _believe_ me! Eleven years ago, the Dark One cast a curse that brought you here, while trapping everyone else in the White Kingdom. All because mom and her parents said no to an alliance with him by mom marrying his son, and chose to marry you instead because you two are true love—just like my grandparents," the girl explained quickly, a sense of panic overcoming her. "We need you to come home and help save everyone."

Yet again, Killian found himself unable to respond and simply stared at her.

"The dreams aren't random. It was mom talking to you, using her magic," Lily continued, pleading with him now. "I need you to believe me so you can remember and we can go home."

Mouth open, he was about to tell her magic didn't exist, but found himself unable to. Growing up, Killian had been one of those kids who always secretly hoped magic _was_ real, always had the belief that the world would prove its existence one day. That part of him never went away, even as an adult.

"You believe me, even if you won't say so," she pointed out, that hopeful part of himself reflecting in the smile she gave him. Without warning—or hesitation—both of Lily's hands came up and a bright white light flashed to life, nearly blinding him before dimming and revealing an exact image of the woman from his dreams. "That's Emma—my mom and the woman from your dreams."

Before he could respond, the door to his office slammed open, Walsh on the other side. The both of them jumped, Lily's magic disappearing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stephenson are looking for you, dude," Walsh explained, seemingly unphased by what he might or might not have seen. "Who's the kid?"

"Um-"

"My name's Emma," she answered for him. "I wasn't feeling good and Mr. Jones was nice and gave me some medicine to feel better."

His friend just raised a brow in response. "He's a good guy like that. They're up by the helm, waiting for you."

"Be right up there. You can rest in here as long as you need to," he told Lily before following Walsh out of his office. He could feel his friend's eyes on him as they walked back to the helm, praying over and over he hadn't seen Lily's magic.

* * *

><p>"Spill, Jones, who was that kid?" Walsh asked him while they were cleaning up from the party.<p>

With a sigh, Killian dropped the garbage back onto the dock. "That was Lily. She managed to get on board without my notice," he explained, scratching at the spot just below his right ear.

"The kid who showed up at your place the other night?"

"The one and only."

"Still trying to convince you she's your daughter?" Walsh asked with a laugh.

"Among other things," he muttered under his breath, offering the blond a quick quirk of his lips in response.

"Have to admit, she's good, getting on board without either of us noticing. Makes you wonder what other skills she has. Not that it really matters, once you finally convince her you've no relation to her whatsoever."

Killian shrugged, only half listening to his friend's rambling as he focused on the cleaning up they had left to do, wanting to go home so he could attempt to figure out exactly what the hell was going on.

Unfortunately, he was not surprised to see the dark-haired 10-year-old sitting on his couch when he got home. If she could sneak aboard his boat, she could easily get into his apartment when he wasn't there.

"You hungry?" he asked, succumbing to the fact he wouldn't be getting rid of her any time soon.

"Starving. It's impossible to buy food here with gold coins," Lily supplied, smiling up at him.

It amazed him how she seemed to always look happy, no matter what she was talking about. "How's pizza sound?" he suggested, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"I don't know what that is…" Lily frowned.

Brows raised, his choice made. "Then pizza it is. Do you like meat or veggies more?"

"Both?" she asked hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure that was an acceptable answer.

Killian grinned. "No problem. Supreme for the lady."

Forty minutes later, Lily was scarfing down her third slice of pizza. "_This is so good!_"

Leaning back in his chair, he laughed. "Aye, it is," he hummed in agreement, enjoying his own slice as he studied the girl. Now that he had a chance to really look at Lily, he started to notice the little details about her. Like the shape of her jaw, the exact same shade of black of her hair, and the nearly perfect copy of his lopsided grin. The more he looked at her, the more he was willing to believe she _was_ his daughter.

"You're staring." Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. Blinking a couple times, he saw that grin again. "You're starting to believe me."

"You're a very convincing lass."

"Grandpa says the same thing. I get it from mom. That and her pout," Lily added before showing him exactly what she was referring to.

As if on cue, an image of the woman—Emma—flashed in his mind.

_She stares at him from where they lay on their bed, the sounds of early morning activity floating in through the open window off to the side. Her lips are pulled into a pout, her eyes pleading for him to give in to her silly requests._

"_Come on, Killian. Do it for me? Please?"_

"Dad? Dad!" Lily shouted, her expression now one of worry as she stared at him. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I- it was her. Emma," he explained, running his fingers through his hair. "When you pouted, an image of her doing the exact same thing hit me. Almost-…almost like it was a memory…"

Lily jumped out of her chair, ran around the table to him, and lunged at him for a hug. "You're remembering!" she giggled, squeezing him for a heartbeat before stepping back, a wide, toothy on her face. "That's awesome!"

Killian gave her a small smile, scratching under his ear. "It was just one image, lass. That doesn't mean anything," he tried to argue, the excuse sounding weak even to him.

"It is something! Tink said it would only take you remembering a couple things before your memory comes back completely!"

"Tink-? You mean _Tinkerbell_? As in the fairy from Peter Pan?" he asked in confirmation, giving her a strange look.

"Yes, her! Minus the bit about Peter Pan. I don't think she's ever met him," Lily corrected with a nod. "She helped me and mom learn to use our magic after I was born."

"If you say so," Killian relented with a sigh. Pushing away from the table, he stood up and put the leftover pizza in the fridge. "I think it's time to call it a night."

"Oh…okay…" The girl lingered in the kitchen, playing with the hem of her shirt, looking like she didn't want to go. And who was he to kick a kid out?

"Where have you been sleeping?" he suddenly asked, curious—and slightly worried—of her answer.

"I found a shelter with a bunch of other kids," she explained, her voice quiet.

A homeless shelter? Although it wasn't too much of a stretch. Where else could she go?

"You're staying here tonight," he decided. "I've a second room you can have."

Her face brightened and she scrambled over to him, giving him another hug, this time around his waist.

Killian smiled and smoothed a hand over her hair. "Let's get you into bed, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	3. The Truth

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! And to answer some questions, yes, Killian's ring matches Snow's ring from the show**

* * *

><p>A new dream came to him that night. Though, not so much a dream as the appearance of a man he'd never seen before.<p>

_Curly blonde hair, blue eyes too similar to his own, and an infectious smile. He's wearing the same cream and blue uniform he found on himself once before._

He was startled awake before either men could speak. "Liam…" he whispered, confused as to where the name came from. Hadn't Lily mentioned an Uncle Liam at one point? Groaning, he rubbed both hands against his face. He'd have to ask her about the mystery man.

"Who's Liam?" Killian asked the girl later that night, while he made the two of them dinner.

Lily's whole demeanor brightened at the question. "He's your brother. And was your captain on the _Jewel_. You were his lieutenant," she explained, nearly bouncing out of her spot on the couch from excitement.

"Does he have curly blonde hair and blue eyes?" he asked carefully.

"You had a dream about him!" Lily excitedly guessed, this time actually bouncing off of the couch and into the kitchen.

Killian stared at her for a second before letting free a sigh, nodding. "Aye, I did," he confirmed. He laughed as Lily lunged at him, returning the hug this time.

"He'd be so happy to know you're remembering him."

"It was only a dream, love. Not really a memory."

"Which is just as good! Just like Tink said!"

Killian gave her a smile and ruffled her long curls before turning his attention back to the stove.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the bathroom, hair dripping onto his shirt from his shower, Killian paused when he spotted Lily standing in the doorway of his room, focusing intently on the hem of her shirt—well, <em>his<em> shirt that she was borrowing to sleep in, since it seemed she only had one set of clothes.

"No need to lurk, love. You can come in," he offered with a soft smile. "I figured you've gone to bed already."

The girl slowly moved further into the bedroom, glancing around as she climbed onto his bed. "I did, but then I changed my mind. I was hoping…maybe you could tell me about the life the curse gave you here?" her words slowly quieted and mumbled together as she spoke, the look she gave him a hopeful one, once she finally lifted her gaze to him.

Despite Killian still not fully believing the girl about the whole curse thing, he found it nearly impossible to say 'no' to her request. With a smile, he joined her on the bed. "As you wish," he agreed.

He was surprised to see Lily grin and shuffle closer until she was curled into his side, yet he didn't mind it one bit. Whether or not she was his daughter, the company was a welcome change.

"I was born in England, which is across the ocean from here. I was always drawn to the water, and my parents supported my love for it. At some point we moved to Wales, which is right next to England, so I could be even closer to the water. We lived right next to the beach. If I wasn't in school, I could be found in the water in some capacity. I went for my first boat ride when I was twelve, and I knew instantly I didn't care what I did when I grew up so long as it involved boats somehow."

"If you lived so far away, how did you end up here?"

"Well…my parents died and I needed to get out of there. So I came to New York and never left. I met Walsh a few months after I got here, and we started our boating business. Just about 11 years ago, actually."

"When the curse happened," the girl mumbled from where she'd nudged her way under his arm.

Killian hummed noncommittally. _Sure, it made sense with the timing…_

"Mom said the sea runs in your blood. Not even the Dark Curse could change that. She'd be happy to know you're still a sailor at heart."

"Tell me about her," he requested, surprising himself even as he asked.

"Who? Mom? She's the best person in the world," Lily offered up, snuggling even closer, almost as if she was seeking out as much of his warmth as possible. And he obliged by wrapping both his arms around her. "Her magic is amazing and she's always getting stronger with it. She's always trying to be happy, even if we're trapped in the kingdom, and with how much she misses you. She's never stopped loving you, you know. You're the only man she's ever loved."

Killian's eyes closed, a silent sigh escaping him as he ignored the pang in his chest. For whatever reason, he felt guilty. If all this was true, and Emma had only ever loved him, even after being separated for 11 years, he couldn't help but feel like he betrayed her. Ten years ago he'd met and fallen for a different woman—Milah. And promptly had his heart broken a year later by the brunette.

He knew it was a bad idea asking about Emma, in the chance Lily's stories were just that—_stories_. The part of himself that believed in the possibility of magic also secretly hoped the girl curled up in his arms really was his daughter sent to take him back to a woman he loved and loved him in return.

There was a shift of the mattress and the feel of Lily trying to careful extract herself from his arms, which made him open his eyes. "Where're you going?"

"I thought you fell asleep…" she explained, pausing. "I was gonna go back to the other bed."

"Would you like me to tuck you in?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Killian smiled and tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "Goodnight, Lily."

The smile she gave him in return could've easily lit up the room. "Night, dad." After a quick hug she scampered off, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>He hears the shouted curses in his direction as he runs as fast as he can down the alley, hoping to lose his assailants. He's yet to get caught by anyone he's stolen food from, and today would be no different. Don't people realize a kid's got to eat, too?<em>

_The dock creeks beneath his feet and he takes in a deep breath, allowing the smell and taste of the ocean air overtake his senses. He smile up at the Jewel where she sits in port, waiting to be set free of her restraints._

* * *

><p><em>There's a flash of blonde hair just before it disappears around the corner, the sound of her bubbly laughter floating back towards him. With a deep laugh of his own, he chases after her, never slowing until he catches his prize.<em>

* * *

><p><em>His palms are sweating, no matter how many times he dries them on his trousers. His heart's racing in his chest, praying it doesn't jump free of its confines. Taking a deep breath, he walks up to where King David is sitting. Nothing in any realm has ever been as nerve-wracking as asking your king's permission to court his only—and very much loved and doted on—daughter.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It's almost impossible to take notice of anything through the excruciating pain coursing through his side. Their commission, while in no means unsuccessful, was by far one of their worst. Luckily none of the crew was lost, just horribly injured. And his injuries are the worst. Emma's screams are the only thing that manages to penetrate the wall of pain. Focusing with as much strength and conviction as he possibly can, his eyes open and he reaches for the blonde fighting her guards to get to him.<em>

_She's successful and runs to him, her hand warm in his. "Killian!"_

"_I'm right here, love…"_

* * *

><p><em>The sun streams in through the cracks of the curtains, bathing her sleeping form in golden hues, warming her skin beyond what the covers provide.<em>

_He cherishes the mornings he's given with her, her body solid against his as she instinctively moves closer just seconds before her eyes flutter open. A small, tired smile joins a heartbeat later._

"_You need to learn to take advantage of lazy mornings, sailor."_

"_I already do, love."_

_She pushes closer until their lips brush together in the lightest of kisses._

* * *

><p>Blue eyes shot open and it took a moment for Killian to remember where he was, and why he was there.<p>

In his apartment.

In New York.

With Lily sleeping in his spare bed.

No—that wasn't right. Shouldn't be right. Why the hell was he in New York? He needed to go. Him and Lily both. They had to leave—had to get _home_. Emma was trapped, with her entire kingdom. By that blasted imp.

Scrambling out of bed, and ignoring the fact it was barely past two in the morning, he rushed into Lily's room.

Lily. His daughter. His and Emma's child. The Dark One was going to pay, not only for taking his fiancée from him, but their child as well.

Without a word he barged into the room and pulled Lily into the tightest hug possible, his hand cradling the back of her head.

"What- what's going on? What happened?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, love. I am so, so sorry."

"Y-…you remember?" Lily whispered, her arms hesitantly coming around his neck.

He nodded. "Aye, I remember. Everything. Liam, Emma, the Navy, being an orphan. All of it."

A mix between a laugh and a sob was muffled by his shoulder as she returned the hug in full, her little arms squeezing as hard as they could. "Daddy!"

"My little swan," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Duckling," she corrected with a laugh as she pushed away slightly. "Mom always called me your little duckling.

He laughed. Of course she did. His swan and their little duckling. Holding Lily's face between his hands he studied the girl. "I've a daughter," he breathed in amazement, already absolutely in love with her as well.

Lily's smile grew as she nodded. "I've been waiting so long to meet you. And mom misses you so much. Everyone does."

"I miss her, too," he admitted, only now realizing how true those words were. The knowledge of being separated from his true love for over a decade brought forth every emotion that went with it. His heart ached.

"We can go home now! We can go back and save everyone and defeat the Dark One finally!" Lily jumped up and started towards the door.

"Whoa, hold up Lily. We can't leave _right now_. I've a few things to deal with before we can go home—How exactly are we to do that, anyway? The only way we can travel between realms is with a magic bean or a curse…"

"With me!" she exclaimed excitedly. "My magic's _really_ strong. Second generation product of true love and all. I can make portals between realms. And it's completely safe," she added as if to reassure him.

"That's rather impressive, sweetheart," he praised his daughter, his chest filling with pride over her abilities.

Lily beamed as her cheeks turned red. "Thanks daddy…but why can't we leave now? There's no reason not to."

"Because, even if most of my life is a lie, the last ten years were very real, and I can't leave my best friend hanging without some sort of explanation. I promise we will leave in the morning, soon as I've spoken with Walsh. Aye?"

"Aye."

Killian laughed and ruffled her hair. "Try to get some more rest, little duckling. You can't fight the Dark One if you're exhausted," he insisted as he stood up, catching Lily in another hug.

She kissed his cheek before burrowing back under her covers. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Lily. So very much," he returned, giving her one more smile before exiting the room and returning to his own.

What the hell was he going to tell Walsh?

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	4. The Curse

_A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! Things have been pretty hectic including having 2 other fics I have to get done at various points this month so those have taken priority. But here's chapter 4 and I hope it makes up for the wait!_

* * *

><p><strong>11 Years Ago<strong>

Life couldn't get much better than this, Killian thought. Lieutenant aboard the most revered vessel in King David's navy, sailing beneath his brother, Captain Liam Jones. Enthralled and in love with the most beautiful woman he's ever had the fortune to meet, and somehow lucky enough to have her love him back just as fully.

And to make everything that much better, he'd just received permission from the king to ask for his love's hand in marriage; something required and needed above all else when you were courting the kingdom's only princess and heir to the throne.

Making his way out to the gardens, where he knew Emma would be waiting, Killian couldn't keep the brilliant smile off his face, nor did he wish to. Soon, he would propose to the blonde that had just come into view, and not long after that she would finally make him an honest man. Her coming of age celebration was less than two weeks away; the perfect setting for the crown princess to become engaged. (Considering most princesses in Emma's position would be paired off in some sort of arranged marriage not long after such a celebration.)

"What has you so happy, sailor?" Emma giggled once she was made aware of his presence, turning away from the small pond before her to stare up at Killian with sparkling jade eyes.

"Nothing beyond the usual, princess. I am simply happy to spend some alone time with the lass that's taken me from the sea," he offered, gathering the blonde up in his arms and placing a gentle kiss to her soft, pink lips, her hands resting against his chest.

When they pulled apart, Emma studied him, eyes narrowing as she considered his words. "There's more to it than that," she finally decided, her voice as light as ever when around him. "You've not been this happy since you returned from your first commission and found me all grown up, no longer the little girl I was when you and Liam left us."

Killian's smile became shy, a light pink hue tinting his cheeks. "I am nothing but a man in love," he conceded, because it was the truth.

Her eyes continued to watch him until a broad smile of her own broke out across her face. "Just as I am but a woman in love." Standing on her toes, Emma pressed their lips together in another chaste kiss.

"Aye, we are but two fools in love," the lieutenant offered with a soft chuckle, brushing their noses together.

"And I thought your parents were sickeningly adorable together," a sing-song voice rang out off to the side, making the couple jump apart and send harried glances around until they both spotted the source.

"Dark One," Killian spoke up, the greeting more of a warning with the tone his voice took, as he stepped in front of Emma, his arm coming around to hold her against his back. "What cause do you have to be at the palace? Unannounced?"

Rumplestiltskin giggled that obnoxiously bubbly giggle he was known for, making Killian's skin crawl. "Oh, just popping by to see how…_things_ were going. _Actually_! I came to speak with the girl's parents. Business stuff, you know. Over the heads of the princess and a simple sailor like yourself."

"My parents are inside the castle, not out here," Emma spoke up over his shoulder. Her hands fisted into the back of Killian's jacket, making him aware of how uncomfortable she was with the Dark One's presence without her parents or any of their personal guards around.

The imp glanced around almost as if he was just now made aware of the King and Queen's lack of presence, before clapping and giggling again. "So it would seem. Sorry about the intrusion—_not really_—but I must be off!"

And with a snap of Rumplestiltskin's fingers, he was gone just as quickly as he appeared.

Not a heartbeat later Emma was leaning against his back, her face hidden between his shoulder blades. "I hate it when he shows up here. What does he even want? He knows my parents won't make any sort of deals with him."

"I've no idea, love," Killian admitted with a quiet sigh, turning carefully to pull Emma back into his arms, his hold protective and shielding this time. "How about we go into town until we've word he's left?"

Her loose curls bounced across his chest as she shook her head against his shoulder. "I just want to go hide until he's gone. Can you take me back to my room please?"

With a kiss atop her head, he hugged Emma tightly. "Of course, my princess." Moving to wrap a secure arm around her waist, Killian held her firmly against his side and led her through the halls to her chambers.

Dinner that night was, to put it lightly, tense. Emma was still shaken by the Dark One's appearance, and her parents seemed to be a bit more on edge than usual. Whatever the imp came to talk to them about apparently wasn't a pleasant discussion.

"This tension is killing me!" Emma blurted out at some point, dropping her fork and causing it to clank against her plate. "What was Rumplestiltskin even doing here today?"

Pausing in his own meal, Killian reached under the table and set a calming hand on her thigh. "Emma…"

"No, Killian," she cut him off, glancing at him for a second before turning to her parents. "I want to know _why_ he was here! What did he want with you two that's got you so twitchy?"

"It's not us he wants," Snow spoke up, her voice as calm as ever, as she met Emma's gaze.

"What-"

"He wants to create an alliance through a marriage between you and his son, Baelfire," her father chimed in, not the least bit amused by the offer.

Killian just about choked on his mouthful of wine, eyes wide as he met David's gaze. His hand squeezed Emma's thigh. "What?"

"No!" she shouted next to him, her own hand coming down to clutch onto his. "The only person I will _ever_ consider marrying is Killian! I don't care what that damn imp wants!"

David and Killian's gazes stayed locked for a moment longer, their conversation from that morning still fresh in both their minds, until the king shifted his eyes onto the blonde between them. Leaning over, he set a hand on his daughter's forearm and gave her a small smile. "We know, Emma. Which is why we told Rumplestiltskin we weren't interested. We would never allow an alliance—even one with the Dark One—to get in the way of true love."

A relieved smile spread across both Emma and Killian's faces and his shoulders relaxed. Quiet sighs left both of them in unison. "Thank you, daddy."

The king smiled, gave Emma's arm a gentle squeeze, and returned to the plate of food before him.

"Eat up, Emma. Red has a surprise for you for your coming of age celebration," Snow urged, trying, and horribly failing, to keep a smirk off her face. "She's been wanting to give it to you for _days_."

Jade eyes lit up at the prospect of gifts and the princess hurriedly ate through the rest of her meal, sending half-hearted glares in Killian's direction any time he let loose a lighthearted chuckle at her excitement. A few quick minutes later, Emma was pushing her chair away from the table. With a quick kiss to Killian's cheek, and then her father's, she hugged her mother before running off in search of Red and whatever surprise that awaited her.

As soon as the large doors shut behind the princess, David's voice rang in the air once more. "We're fairly certain, with his abilities of sight, Rumplestiltskin specifically chose today to show up and offer his deal."

"I would expect nothing less from the blasted imp," Killian huffed, fingers rubbing at the corners of his eyes as he sighed. "Now I fear Emma will see my proposal as a response to the deal, and not as the plan it was to begin with."

"Killian," Snow chuckled, her smile wide as she shook her head. "Emma will be ecstatic over the proposal that she won't think twice about the reason behind it."

"She's right," her husband added. "Emma is so in love with you no thought will cross her mind besides 'yes' when you do ask her."

The lieutenant smiled, his worries dissipating thanks to the king and queen's assurances all would be well.

"Now, be off and find your princess," Snow insisted, waving him off with a smile. "I'm certain she's dying to show you her new gift from her godmother."

Smiling, Killian nodded, gave them both a quick bow, and rushed out of the dining hall and through the palace to Emma's chambers.

The days leading up to Emma's coming of age ball were stressful on everyone, with last minute details, double-checking the guest list, and keeping an eye out for anything involving the Dark One. Not to mention Killian's intentions to propose to the princess that evening. Everyone was kept busy until the night of the ball, and the lieutenant's first chance to see Emma wasn't until the hour before she was to be presented.

"Don't you look dashing," Emma teased upon spotting him as he rounded the corner, her bright jade eyes happily taking in the dark blue jacket and cream-colored trousers and waistcoat he donned that evening. It wasn't often Killian wore his naval uniform, his duties within the palace rarely requiring him to. She never let him forget just how much she appreciated it when he did.

Killian took a moment longer to return the greeting, pleasantly distracted by Emma's deep red gown, its off-the-shoulder sleeves and lower-than-usual neckline accentuating and framing her upper body more so than usual. It didn't help that her hair was kept down, cascading along her back. Only a small section of her blonde curls were pulled up and pinned around the silver tiara nestled atop her head; the small red rubies perfectly matching her gown. (Courtesy of her aunt Red, of course.) "You look absolutely stunning," he finally praised the blonde.

"Of course I do," she laughed, shaking her head, which caused some of her loose curls to fall in front of her shoulder, which she swept back into place before taking his hand in hers. He chuckled in agreement. "So, Lieutenant, we still have an hour before my party…"

"Aye, we do. And I've something to show you." Shifting their hands, he laced their fingers together and started them through the palace, towards the queen's gardens. Emma's only response was a raise of her brow, though he could feel the curiosity seeping from her.

In the gardens, Killian began an aimless walk, slowing their pace to a leisurely one.

"Alright sailor boy, what's up that stiff sleeve of yours?"

"Ever the impatient one, princess."

"And that surprises you?"

Killian chuckled, his head shaking. "Not in the least." Without much warning, he turned Emma towards him and brought their lips together in a slow kiss, his hand loosely wrapping around the back of her neck, careful not to mess up her hair; Snow most likely spent hours perfecting her curls, and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin all that work.

There was a surprise 'mmph' from the blonde, followed by her hands firmly grasping the collar of his jacket. "What was that for?" she asked with a staggered breath when they eventually broke apart, her fingers still secured around the wool. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I love you," he whispered, one former of his mouth turning up as he stared at her.

"I love you, too," she responded in kind, though a look of slight confusion crossed her features. "You're acting weird. Why?"

He laughed, taking a small step back. "Can I not tell the woman I've been courting the last four years I love her?"

"You're more than welcome to do that as often as you like," Emma insisted with a bright smile. "It's more the secret plans involving mom's gardens that are weird."

Taking Emma's hands again, he led her to a nearby bench, sitting down with her. "That would be because my plans aren't ones that happen on a regular basis. Truthfully, only once if I can help it."

Emma studied him for a moment, her brows furrowing and eyes narrowing before widening. "Killian Jones, are you planning on proposing to me?"

It was his turn for his eyes to widen, and his heart to skip a couple beats. Damn this woman and her ability to read him so easily!

"Oh my god you are!" Emma laughed, her bright smile infectious. "Well, are you gonna ask me or not?"

After a moment, Killian fished the ring out of his jacket pocket, presenting it to the blonde; her mother's ring, shining bright even in the darkening light. Slipping off the bench and onto one knee, he stared up at Emma, all the love he felt for her reflected on his face. "Emma, will you make me the luckiest man in any realm, and marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She lunged forward and hugged him as tight as she could, before moving to kiss him. "Took you long enough to ask," she teased once they pulled apart.

"Forgive me for wanting to wait until your coming of age ball to ask," Killian shot right back with a playful grin.

"Put it on!" she nearly demanded, shoving her hand between them, fingers wiggling.

He had to steady his own hands before he could slip the ring onto her finger. As soon as it was on, Emma's arms were back around his neck in a squeezing embrace. They sat like that for some time, reveling in each other's presence, her face making its way to the crook of his neck, until they were interrupted.

"Betrothed or not, Emma's presence is required at her own ball," David's voice cut in, the amusement in his voice matching his expression.

"Are you here to save me from this scoundrel of a sailor?" Emma mused, smiling happily up at her father, taking his hand and standing. "Because you're too late for that, daddy."

"Even if I intend to, I've no doubt you'll sneak away at some point to find him."

"It's not my fault he's so irresistible in that uniform," Emma protested, earning her a laugh from both men.

"Your mother's getting impatient," the king explained. "We should get back before she sends half the guard searching for us."

One arm looped with her father's, and her other hand linked with Killian's, the trio was on their way to meet up with the queen so she could properly begin that evening's celebration.

Two months went by with no sort of reaction from the Dark One in response to Killian and Emma's betrothal, and everyone slowly started to relax. Except for Queen Snow who went into overdrive planning out every detail of the upcoming wedding; despite there still being another two months before the big day.

"Lieutenant Jones," one of the guards called out for his attention, interrupting his and Emma's discussion pertaining to wedding details. "King David requires your attendance in the conference room."

"Aye, I will be there in a moment," Killian replied with a quick nod to the man in dismissal.

Emma's brows furrowed as she watched the guard disappear out of the dining hall. "What does my father need with you in the conference room?"

"I've no idea, but I'm about to find out," he hummed, pulling his fiancée close and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "I'll let you know when I get back."

"If dad tries to send you away, tell him I said he's not allowed to," she teased, stealing a kiss from his lips before letting him go.

"Ah, Lieutenant!" David greeted him as soon as he stepped through the door. Though Killian's attention was drawn to the third man in the room.

"Liam? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back for another week?"

"The winds were in our favor the entire trip," he explained as Killian pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome back, brother," the younger laughed, giving Liam a squeeze before breaking apart. "I assume I was summoned for more than giving my brother a welcome home?"

"Yes," David spoke up, motioning for the two brothers to move closer, huddling around the edge of the large, round table. "Because Liam returned so quickly from his last commission, he's able to ship out on this next one sooner. And I want you to go with him."

"Wh-"

"It'll be at least a month long," the king continued, a hand raising to silence Killian's protests. "I know your wedding is only two months away, but I need my best sailors and men for this commission. Which includes you. I wouldn't be asking otherwise, Killian."

"Emma isn't going to like this," Killian pointed out.

The other two men chuckled softly. "I know," David admitted. "But she should be used to it, and she'll understand."

"I know you're hesitant to go, brother," Liam interjected, a hand settling on his shoulder. "But I already tried arguing in your favor. He needs you on this commission, Killian. As do I. You wouldn't be going otherwise."

After a moment's silence, Killian let out a sight as he nodded. Upcoming marriage aside, he was bound to follow his king's commands. "So long as I'm not the one to break the news to my fiancée." All three men chuckled. "What exactly does this commission consist of?"

"We've found a way to prevent the Dark One from causing any more chaos."

"You can't leave!" Emma shouted, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "We're getting married in two months!"

"I don't want to leave, love, but I don't have much of a choice," he explained, brushing away her unshed tears. "I do still serve your father."

"What if something happens to you and we have to push back the wedding?"

He pulled Emma into his arms, holding her tight. "I'll be back in time—and in one piece—for our wedding. I promise."

"When do you leave?" she whispered, clinging to him.

"In the morning," he answered just as quietly.

She let out a sob into his neck, causing him to hold her even tighter. "Take me to bed," she mumbled, her lips brushing against his neck. "If you're going to be taken from me for a month, I'm going to make sure we're both satisfied until you come back."

Pulling back, he caught Emma's lips with his in a short kiss. "I will need to sleep at some point," he reminded her with a playful smile.

"You can sleep on the ship," she pointed out, surging forward for a hard kiss, both her hands gripping his hair. His hands slid down her body, hooking behind her knees and lifting her, carrying her to their bed.

Fulfilling her promise, Emma kept him up all night, making love until the sun made its first appearance, its rays slowing lighting and warming the room. He knew he was going to regret the lack of sleep later, but for the moment he was glad he spent the evening with his fiancée, pleasing her over and over, until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

Killian took a moment to watch the woman next to him, peaceful as she slept despite his nearing departure, her hand curled around his arm to keep him next to her. With a sad smile, he leaned down to press a kiss to her temple as he extracted his arm, slipping form bed as quietly as possible. He dressed as quickly and quietly as he could manage, chancing one more glance in his lover's direction.

"Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye," Emma mumbled, her eyes still closed.

A light laugh escaped him as he moved to the bed, leaning down to press a loving kiss to her lips. "I love you, and promise I will return as quickly as the winds will allow us," he whispered, his chest aching as the realness of his leaving hit him.

"You better, sailor. Or you're gonna have one angry bride when you do return." He chuckled, and she cut him off with another kiss. "I love you, Killian Jones. Come back to me soon."

"I will, my princess," he promised with one final kiss before disappearing out the door.

"You look like shit," Liam greeted him aboard the _Jewel of the Realm_. "You look like you didn't sleep."

"That's because I didn't," he confirmed. "Emma refused to let me."

His brother's brow rose for a moment, until a knowing grin slowly appeared. "Smart lass, she is. Get what she could before you left."

The lieutenant rolled his eyes, ignoring Liam's chuckles as he went to check on the ship and ensure she was ready to set sail.

It took them eleven days to reach the Dark One's palace; ten days sailing and another traveling on foot.

"Something's not right," Killian voiced his concern, stepping back from where he stood along the cliff's edge, looking down at the imp's palace. "No matter how cautious we are, he has to know we're here. Yet there's been no sign of him."

"Perhaps we've bested him for once," Liam offered with a shrug.

"I don't like it."

"Relax, brother. We'll be fine."

Just as he was about to respond, they were interrupted by one of their crewmen. "Captain! Look!"

Both men spun where they stood, eyes widening as they saw what the cause for concern was. A massive cloud of purple smoke erupting form the castle, swiftly making its way towards them.

"What the-"

"Drop back! Everyone!" Liam shouted, motioning for his men to run back into the forest behind them and in the direction of the _Jewel_, even though she was half a day's trek away.

It was useless, Killian was certain of it. Whatever the Dark One was up to, there was no escaping it. He only prayed they would be able to get free once it passed. But even as the smoke moved closer and closer, he never stopped or slowed. He promised Emma he'd come back to her, and he wasn't about to break that promise. The smoke closed around him, everything going black seconds later.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
